This invention relates to a quick release mechanism and more particularly to a quick release mechanism for a girth band.
Missiles disposed in canisters have pads, which space the missile from the canister and provide lateral support for the missile in the canister. If the canister is to have a clean bore, the pad must be releasably attached to the missile. The release mechanism must be simple, reliable, small and light.
The girth bands or circumferential cables are tensioned around the missile holding the pads against the outer cylindrical surface of the missile while it is in the canister, however, as the missile exits from the canister the girth bands must separate allowing the pads to separate from the missile as it emerges from the canister.